


Tongue Tied

by CupidV3mit



Series: Song Title Fanfictions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Cooking, Broken Families, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chance Meetings, Christmas Presents, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentioned/implied trans pregnancy, Oikawa Tooru & Hinata Shoyo friendship, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Relationship Discussions, Ship indulgence yes please, Slight TW/CW for dsyphoria, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Two Fathers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, absent father, some of the stuff is from the original series though, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: The plot thickens.
Relationships: Hinata Aika/Iwaizumi Emiko, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (past relationship), Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Song Title Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Take me to your best friend’s house

Hinata rubbed his eyes as he woke up from a short sleep. His alarm clock buzzed annoyingly at his side and he groaned. The sun hadn’t even come out yet in Miyagi and he wished the day was over already. 

Sleepily pushing himself up from his futon and stumbling to the door, Shōyō slid the door to the side and walked to the very small kitchen. He looked at the wall clock and it read 05:45 A.M. 

Hinata turned his head down to start making breakfast. He found a recipe book for soufflé pancakes that he mastered making but still needed instructions. They’d be ready by the time it was time for him to go to work. He worked multiple part time jobs to make enough income to pay his bills since he had to drop out of college due to a certain event he would rather forget. 

The pancakes took a little longer than he expected since he flipped them weird and a gooey mess covered a small portion of the kitchen floor. After he finished cleaning, he restarted and they turned out perfect. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a few strawberries and placed them on top of the pancakes. 

Shōyō looked at the clock and it now read 06:35 A.M. He needed to leave for work at 07:45 so he still had time. Soft footsteps could be heard from the end of the hall and Aika emerged from the shadows. Her dark brown hair was a mess and her blue-brown eyes were half lidded. “I think it’s time we bring out the heater again, the winter chill is starting to come in.” She yawned and sat down at the table. 

Aika Hinata was Hinata’s 18-year-old daughter born in an unfortunate circumstance but he still adored and loved her unconditionally. She was just as charismatic and peppy as Hinata was. Aika shared a love for volleyball as Hinata and attended Karasuno. She was dressed in a loose shirt and pajama shorts that revealed her muscly legs from working out constantly in order to keep good shape. Aika worked very hard in school in order to get to a good college with a scholarship in order to make enough money to support her and her father. 

“Morning sweetheart, would you like some soufflé pancakes?” He asked kindly and her expression perked up and she warmly smiled. 

“Of course.” She said happily and politely took a bite out of the pancakes and gave a thumbs up for validation. 

“I’m glad you like them!” Hinata replied, clearly flattered even though she always complimented his cooking even if it was bad. 

“I might not be home until a little late tonight, Mitsuko and Kiyomi called for a study sesh.” Aika said as she continued to eat. 

“I’ll leave your dinner in the fridge then.” He replied. 

Mitsuko and Kiyomi were other students that attended Karasuno and were 2 of Aika’s best friends. 

Mitsuko Sawamura was Koushi Sugawara and Daichi Sawamura’s daughter who was born through surrogacy. She was a mysterious girl with long black hair and two moles, one being on her cheek, the same as Sugawara and the other on her neck. 

Kiyomi Azumane was Nishinoya and Asahi’s bright young daughter who was the captain of the Karasuno team. Despite her short stature she was an incredible leader. She had short, dark, curly hair that was cut into a pixie cut with a fiendish smile everyone adored. 

Aika stood up and grabbed her plate then began to wash it in the sink. She left the room to go get dressed for school leaving Hinata alone in the kitchen once again. 

He sighed and followed suit since he realized it was almost time for him to leave as well. Walking into his room again he slid the closet door open and got dressed. When he took off his shirt he sadly looked at himself and sighed deeply. Slowly, he placed a small hand on the now white and slightly red stretch marks that painted his lower stomach like shooting stars, he still found them ugly however. Turning his head down he grabbed a beige sweater and a pair of jeans. 

Aika called out from the other side of the door, announcing that she was ready to go. “Bye Papa! I’ll see you soon, I love you.” She said sweetly and her footsteps got farther away until the front door closed and the house was completely quiet except for his soft breathing. 

Shōyō bent down and grabbed his bag, opening the front door and feeling a cold breeze on his face. He stepped out of the house and locked the door. The sky was gray and the other apartments and buildings contrasted with the darker shades of gray. The snow crunched beneath his feet and he headed towards his destination. 

_ A lot of things changed in 20 years _ he thought to himself. He still saw a certain face he’d leave far behind plastered on posters and magazines all over Japan. Hinata shook his head and trudged the rest of the way to work. 

“Mitsuko!” Aika called out when she arrived at Karasuno. The other girl turned around and waved a small hello before heading to class together. 

After school practice was always the same, they’d work on things they could be better at and maybe have a practice match but there wasn’t anything super special today. At the end of practice their coach told them that they’d be playing a match against Nekoma but that was it. 

Before they all left their coach called out to them. “I won’t be here next week for a few days, treat the substitute with respect!” The students all nodded and left the building. 

“So Aika, is Mr.Kozume still around?” Kiyomi asked as she took a bite out of her onigiri. 

Kenma Kozume or just Mr. Kozume had been a caretaker for Aika since she was little but also a father figure along with Hinata. He spent a lot of his free time with Shōyō and she always suspected they were in a relationship. She didn’t mind of course. 

“Mhm, he comes over and brings a game for me and him to play a lot of the time. I still need to get back at him for beating me in Mario-kart though.” A devilish grin engulfed her face and she giggled. 

“I’m surprised your dad and Kozume aren’t dating.” Mitsuko added to break a brief silence. 

“We’re almost home, I really don’t want to study for hours again though. I hate that all the tests were assigned around Christmas time!” Kiyomi groaned and kicked a bit of snow. 

When the girls arrived at the Azumane residence they kicked off their shoes and went to the kitchen. 

“Your house is loaded with snacks Kiyomi, my god.” 

The study session ended pretty quickly and Aika pulled on her coat and began her trip home. She eyed the posters of the volleyball star that Japan loved or well, Miyagi loved since it was his hometown. 

Aika read the name ‘Tobio Kageyama’ and looked at the poster more closely. She knew how talented he was since she’d heard girls in her class or in the hallways gushing over how handsome me was. She did enjoy watching him play whenever she got the chance to watch official matches when she hung out with Mitsuko. Aika shrugged and walked on, continuing her steady pace back home. 

The door handle felt cold on her hands and she shivered when she opened the door. The sky looked completely black and it took a quick second before her eyes adjusted to the light that illuminated the room. 

“I’m home.” She said slowly, setting her bag down since her dad was probably asleep. She opened the fridge and there was rice and noodles with plastic wrap along with instructions on how to heat it up and for how long. 

She sat at the table and waited for the microwave to beep. 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!  _

The smell of the noodles and rice made her mouth water. She quickly grabbed chopsticks and smiled when she took her first bite. 

As she predicted Shōyō was asleep and she wrote a quick note thanking him for dinner. 

Aika slid the door to her room open and dropped onto her futon. The walk home was exhausting and she needed to sleep. 

When she woke up it was 10:36 A.M. on a Saturday morning and she got up, remembering she had plans with her girlfriend. 

Emiko Iwaizumi or Oikawa, depending on which one she prefers, was Aika’s girlfriend of 3 years and her best friend. Anything Emiko did, Aika found some way to be attracted to it. She felt so blessed to have someone like her. Emiko was tall and had thin beautiful green eyes that made Aika swoon. Her hair was similar to Oikawa’s but darker and pulled back with a headband. She was the middle-blocker and vice-captain of the Aobajohsai girls team. 

Aika took off her uniform from the previous day and quickly freshened up to at least be presentable. She pulled on a pair black jeans with a thick sweater Hinata knit for her in his free time. Aika grabbed gloves, her coat and a scarf and left another note for Shōyō, telling him where she was in case he got worried. 

Aika walked to Emiko’s home and knocked on the door. Instead of Emiko opening the door it was Oikawa who stood in the doorway. 

“Hello Aika.” He said kindly. 

“It’s really cold out, come inside dear.” Tooru said as he opened the door completely to let Aika in. 

“Thank you Iwaizumi.” She smiled. 

“Emiko! Your girlfriend is here!” Tooru called up playfully in a fatherly tone. 

“Coming!” Aika heard from upstairs as her Emiko rushed down with a big goofy smile on her face. 

“Aika!” Emiko exclaimed excitedly as she flung herself towards Aika. 

“Hi Emi.” Aika responded sweetly. 

“Are you ready to go?” Aika asked. 

“Yeah one sec I gotta put on a bra.” Emiko whispered into Aika’s ear. Watching with delight as Aika flushed a deep red. 

“Go.” She said, covering her mouth and turning the opposite direction. 

Emiko walked back upstairs and Oikawa came back into the room. 

“Where are you two going today?” Tooru asked politely.

“To the shopping district, we’re getting Christmas gifts and a gift for Chiyemi since her birthday is soon.” Aika answered, crossing her legs. 

“Sounds fun, have fun you two.” Oikawa chuckled. 

“We will Papa.” Emiko said at the bottom of the stairs. 

Both girls worked at the Sakanoshita Market and earned some money in the process. They both saved a bunch so they’d be able to get something nice for everyone for Christmas. 

The shopping district was bustling with people of all sizes and shapes. The area was decorated for the prefecture’s favorite holiday. 

The green and red lights along with the Christmas trees and carols made the whole scene festive and both girls marveled at the scene. 

“Where would you like to go first?” Emiko asked, leaning down slightly. 

“Hm, we should get some of that American candy they sell at that one shop… over there!” She pointed excitedly. 

Both girls spoke English (Aika being more fluent) but still were astonished by American culture. 

The store was warm and full of all sorts of American delights that had much different packaging than most Japanese snacks. 

“These look good.” Emiko commented, holding up a pack of M&Ms. 

“I found these too.” Aika added, showing Emiko a red, square package that had the words KitKat on the front. 

“How much is it? Americans have high prices for their things.” Emiko teased lightly. 

“¥210.” Aika said, turning the package around and tracing her finger over the barcode. 

They walked out of that store with half a bag of candy to distribute to their friends and family. 

“I should get a gift for Natsu,” Aika said, staring into a window and tapping her chin. 

“Your aunt right?” 

“Yeah..” Aika was getting lost in thought about what her aunt would like as a gift since she didn’t see her as often as she wanted to. 

“Get her one of those tomato pin-holders.” Emiko said after a short time of debate in her head. 

“Oh yeah!” Aika exclaimed, squeezing Emiko’s soft and warm hands. 

“There’s that volleyball player again.” Aika said, looking at yet another poster of Kageyama. 

“I think my dad worked with him once, during training and stuff.” Emiko said. 

“Oh yeah he’s an Olympic trainer.” Aika responded quietly before turning to another spot in another store to see if there was anything that caught her eye. 

When they finally left the shopping district the two girls were completely exhausted.

“When we get back to your place we’re going to bed.” Aika groaned.

“So you’re staying the night?” Emiko chuckled. 

“Can I wear one of your shirts?”

“Sure.”

When Aika returned home the next day she slid some leftover yen from her visit to the market into her dad’s bag. 

“ __ is anyone home?” She called into the apartment. 

“ _ Hai.” _ She heard from a different room. 

Aika walked towards the sound and saw her father cross-legged on the floor in his room. He had a scrapbook on his lap and was open to a page where a few heartwarming pictures were. 

His favorite being the photo of him and Aika celebrating her 13th birthday. It was a particularly good day that stayed with him for some reason. 

“Whatcha doing?” She asked, sitting down on her knees. 

“Just looking at a few things, nothing special.” Hinata smiled warmly. 

“Can I see?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Shōyō softly chuckled. 

She flipped through the pages and relived some of her favorite memories with her father. 

“Oh that was such a good time we had here.” Aika said, pointing at a photo of the two of them when she was 15 and it was Hinata’s 34th birthday. 

“You’re right.” He replied quietly. 

They forgot how long the two of them sat together for. Time flies by when they were having such a good time. 

“Oh yeah we have a match against Nekoma soon.” Aika said, not really thinking but just recounting her Friday. 

“Ooh sounds fun, I hope I can make it.” Hinata said softly, glancing up at Aika and taking a notice she looked to someone he wanted to forget. 

He breathed slowly and continued to look through the photos with Aika. He laughed a little when she started to nod off. 

“You should sleep.” He suggested. 

“Mnhm, yeah..” 

He didn’t notice that she fell asleep until she stopped talking and slumped over. Since she was too big to be carried anymore he tucked her in on his futon and kissed her on the forehead. 

He tucked his knees to his chest and stared at the snow from the window. Aika had never asked about her other father before and he was scared for the day it would happen. He had a speech prepared for her but everytime he tried to rehearse it, he crumbled. Her eyes, hair and certain behaviors mimicked him almost completely. It broke his heart to think about what happened. He never really, truly hated someone before but he loathed him. What he had done was incredibly selfish and he never heard a single apology. 

These thoughts bothered him for years and yet he still couldn’t shake the feeling that one day he’d see him again and run to him. Like they were teenagers again, making so many mistakes he wished he could reverse. Shōyō turned to Aika and smiled softly,  _ I could never hate her though.  _ That specific thought kept him going. 

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a small bottle of melatonin. Ever since she was a baby his sleep schedule was completely thrown off. He needed to take melatonin sometimes to sleep since so many things kept him awake at night. 

Monday morning signaled another week of long work. 

He was reluctant to get up. 

He didn’t want to. 

He woke up in his own futon. Shōyō sat up quickly, instincts kicking in since his daughter wasn’t where he left her the previous night. He glanced over at a cup of water and a sticky note that read ‘I’ll see you after school <3’ 

His clock buzzed with the numbers 07:10 A.M. and he shot up like a bullet. Hinata threw clothes on and bolted out the door. 

After-school practice was slightly different today. 

As Aika was walking towards the gym she saw a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes staring at a vending machine, both his fingers pressed on milk and yogurt. The milk dropped and he picked it up. 

“Pardon me.” She said quietly before going to the vending machine herself. Opting for water instead. 

“You’re that Kageyama guy right?” She asked after a few seconds. 

“Yes.” He replied flatly.

“Pardon the intrusion but what are you doing here?” She asked, glancing at his features. 

“I’m visiting town for my family and was offered to substitute since I was good at volleyball and give the team a chance of doing better.” He explained quickly. 

“I see. Do you need help finding the gym?” Aika replied with a small smile. 

“I got it, don’t worry.” He replied.

She walked towards the gym and opened the door. Mitsuko and Kiyomi were already there, talking about some TV show they both hated and ranting about it. Hata and Kondo were practicing receives. 

“You won’t believe who’s outside right now.” Aika said. 

“You mean Kageyama?” Mitsuko said, not glancing up. 

“Yeah- actually.” Aika said, slightly wide-eyed. 

He walked into the room shortly after and stared at the students. 

“Could you all introduce yourselves?” Tobio asked, unsure of how to start a conversation with the high-schoolers.

When it finally got to Aika his expression shifted slightly and she noticed immediately.

“Hinata Aika.” She said. 

His eyes got slightly bigger and she saw him swallow. 

She brushed it off since it didn’t bother her. 

At the end of practice she sat on the bench for a while. 

“Why are you still here? practice is over.” Kageyama asked, approaching her. 

“The weather is getting colder, especially at night now so I wait for my dad to pick me up so I don’t freeze to death.” She said. 

“I see, have a good night Aika.” He replied, fumbling with his hands. 

“You too Kageyama.” Aika said sweetly. 

A small knock was heard and Aika opened the door. 

“You ready to go kiddo?” Kageyama heard, the voice sounded familiar to him but he couldn’t place a finger on it.

“Bye Kageyama!” She called out before the door shut and the sound echoed throughout the room. 

Hinata froze when he heard the name Aika called out. His mind raced and he felt his heart speed up. 

_ Not now. Please not now.  _

He went to bed that night feeling like he was going to throw up.  _ There’s no way that dickhead is back in town he shivered at the thought.  _

This is exactly what he dreaded for the past few years, but he didn’t expect the day to come so soon. 


	2. Roll around this roundabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance encounter lmfao  
> (TW: trans pregnancy mention/implication)

Shōyō remembered the day so clearly. 

The day Aika was born. 

Since he was little he always knew he was born in the wrong body. He was 14 when he started to transition.

He joined the boys team in high-school and wasn’t discovered until his third year. None of his teammates cared, they kept it a secret so he could live happily. 

Kageyama asked him out at graduation, he accepted of course. They loved each other so much, they were happy and in college with overlapping schedules. Everything was perfect. 

Kageyama didn’t tell Shōyō the condom broke. 

When Hinata finally told Kageyama what had resulted from that, Tobio was happy and overwhelmed. At month 3, he was gone. 

Hinata was completely devastated. He didn’t have enough money to get rid of it, he was a college student. 

He dropped out and moved into the shitty apartment he lives in today. Content with it, he made do with the conditions. 

He became close to Oikawa because he too was experiencing something similar except his reason was different and Hajime was still there. Tooru told him it’s because he didn’t want to feel like “less of a parent” which Hinata understood since he had Hajime to lift him up. 

Hinata was completely alone. 

So when he felt the first pressure of a contraction, he thought his life was completely over. Oikawa rushed over despite his daughter only being 25 days old. 

Tooru helped greatly. They became extremely close afterwards. 

The first shrieking cry from Hinata’s daughter brought him to tears. He held her so close to his chest and kissed her head with loving affection. He didn’t think about what he’d name the child, he didn’t know. 

The name Aika just came to him and it stuck. 

Emiko and Aika became extremely close and he was happy with how things turned out for her. 

The pain of Kageyama’s betrayal still clung to him like a child unwilling to leave its parent. When he saw his face around Miyagi he knew that no-one knew what a piece of shit he was. 

Aika never asked about her father, she didn’t seem to care. Kenma was the second parent to her, he was a good friend. 

He still has Kageyama’s phone number, he didn’t want to delete it. He secretly hoped one day Kageyama would text him, let him know what happened. 18 years later and the last text was sent 18 years ago. 

Aika resembled him. 

When she introduced Mitsuko and Kiyomi to him for the first time, they didn’t believe she was related to him. 

…

“Papa!” Aika yelled as she flung herself into his arms.

Karasuno had just won a match against Nekoma and she was ecstatic. She was never a sore loser since she understood the rules and played fair-and-square. 

When he sat up in the stands he was miserable when he looked towards Kageyama, who was still substitute-coaching for the team. Apparently their current coach was close with him and he offered to coach since was returning home for a bit to visit family. (From what Aika told him) 

He wanted to keep Aika as far away from him as possible. Of course Tobio always found a way back into his life. 

He didn’t even see Tobio behind him when he hugged Aika. 

“Oh hey Kageyama!” She smiled, tilting her head up to politely greet him. Hinata turned around slowly and met eyes with the taller man. 

“Hinata..” he said, completely wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. 

“ **_Tobio, what a_ ** **_pleasure_ ** **_it is to see you.”_ ** He said with a cheery smile that disguised anger and Tobio knew this. 

“You two know each other?” Aika said. 

“Your teammates are leaving, I suggest you get on the bus.” Hinata smiled childishly at his daughter who quickly brushed past him and waved goodbye. 

Now it was just Tobio and Hinata, Kageyama didn’t ride the bus with the team since he had to drive home afterwards and it was a bit far from the school. And the fact that it was freezing outside. 

“Hinata, you look… different.” Tobio said hesitantly. 

“Hello Tobio. What do you  _ want.”  _ Hinata said, cross armed and his eyebrow twitching with anger

“Can we go somewhere more private?” Kageyama asked, averting his eyes from Hinata’s gaze. 

“Fine.” He replied angrily before walking to a secluded area outside the building.

“What the  **_fuck_ ** do you want?” Hinata asked, eyes glossed over slightly from the cold. 

“That girl, who is she? Is that you know the..” Kageyama asked , unable to search for words. 

“That’s my daughter Aika, what do you mean by ‘you know’? Do you mean the child you left me with when you left? Did I get rid of it?” Hinata replied, his mouth in a scowl. 

“Did you?” Tobio asked, pathetically fiddling with his fingers. 

“No, I didn’t. You weren’t there. You chose a fucking  **sport** over me. I thought you loved me but it’s clear you don’t. I think it’s safe to say she doesn’t care if you exist or not since you obviously don’t care enough to be there in the first place.”

“Sho, I’m sorry-“ 

“Sorry? You’re telling me this  **now** ? I’ve raised her alone for 18 years. Go have fun with whatever the fuck you do.” Shōyō said. He bit his bottom lip and it quivered slightly under his teeth. His eyes burned with rage and sorrow. 

“Can I explain myself?” Tobio asked, reaching out towards Hinata who slapped his hand away. 

“Your actions explain it better than any word that’s ever come out of your mouth.” Hinata retorted, both of his brows furrowed. 

He stormed off and got into the car he had received when he was still in high school, it was old but he still figured how to make it work. He grabbed the wheels with a white-knuckled grip and drove off. His eyes slightly blurred as he cried. When he arrived at the apartment complex, he doubled down in his seat and rested his head on the outer rim of the wheel. Sobs wracked through his body as he trembled and sniffled. 

It wasn’t until a gentle knock on the glass did he look up. Kenma was standing there with a bag that contained takeout. He rolled down the window and hugged him from inside the car. “I brought takeout for dinner, is Aika home yet?” He asked quietly.

Hinata stepped out of the car, his legs wobbling slightly. “Not yet I think, I’m not sure.” He responded, his throat was raspy and felt rubbed dry. 

“What happened? I haven’t seen you cry like that in your car for at least 4 years.” Kenma inquired, wrapping his arm around Hinata’s waist. 

“He was there today, we talked and that fucking cunt tried to apologize! He left, clearly he was too invested in that goddamn game to even realize the consequences of his actions!” Hinata said angrily. 

“You still have me, you always will. I love you Sho.” Kenma kissed his forehead and wiped Shoyo’s tears with his thumbs. 

“I love you too Kenma.” Hinata sighed. 

He hugged Kenma tightly and hurried his face in his chest. Inhaling the scent of a fresh shower, his shampoo made his heart skip a beat. His cheeks got hot and he felt his ears burning. 

When he got to his apartment the light was already on and Aika was passed out on her futon. It was currently in the living room since they only owned one heater and decided that since the living room was the largest room in the apartment, they’d both sleep there where it’s warm. 

He shook her gently and her eyes opened slowly. “ _ Welcome home _ .” She said sleepily. 

“Kenma brought dinner from our favorite restaurant.” He said kindly, stepping back to let her sit up a little. 

“ _ Hello  _ Kozume.” Aika said sweetly, standing up. 

“Would you like any tea? I found this really good kind recently.” She said, taking what Hinata had taught her about manners. Although it sort of backfired since she became extremely polite. 

“Sure.” Kenma responded, quietly sitting down at the table, setting down the bag and taking items out. 

She came over with the tea and poured him a cup. He sipped it tenderly and smiled warmly, agreeing that it was extremely good. 

“Papa, your eyes are red. Is the cold getting to you? I’ll turn the heater up a little if you want.” She said, slight concern splaying her expression. 

“I’m ok. Don’t worry.” He replied. 

They sat down to eat dinner and when they finished Aika thanked Kenma over and over for being so kind in which he always responded “it’s not a problem.” 

He’d offered to help pay for expenses for Hinata but was always declined since Shoyo didn’t want to feel like he was mooching off his boyfriend. So he’d always get good presents for birthdays, Christmas, etc. or grab dinner. 

After Kenma left Hinata slipped under the covers and sighed. He still felt awful about what had happened earlier. 

“Is something wrong? You’ve been acting strange.” Aika said, groggily since she was still tired and about to pass out again. 

“I’m fine, today was just stressful…..work was difficult.” It wasn’t the whole truth but it wasn’t a lie either. Either way he never got a response before he heard her soft breathing mixed in with the quiet noise of the heater. 

Since it was a Saturday the next morning he woke up a little later than usual. When his eyes opened he groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

His shirt was hunched up to his chest and his arms and legs were sprawled out. He pulled his shirt down quickly and sat up, looking around the room and fell back down to his pillow. He didn’t have plans today other than he was going out with kenma in 2 hours. They didn’t get to be together as often as they wanted to so the rare weekends they do, they make the most of it. 

He loved the nights when Kenma would run his fingers through the redheads' hair or when Shoyo would lay his head on Kenna’s shoulder when he was playing a game or something. When they both cooked together and made awful concoctions for each other to try and gag on after tasting, these were moments he enjoyed a lot.

Aika always had something to do outside of the house, either with Emiko, Mitsuko or Kiyomi or even her cousin Nadenka that lived all the way in Russia and had recently moved to Tokyo. 

She was still asleep and also sprawled out on her futon. He chuckled softly at how silly she looked before turning over and setting an alarm to wake up in an hour and 25 minutes. 

When he woke up Aika wasn’t in the room but he heard rustling from what was either her bedroom or the bathroom. 

He trudged his way to his own room and slid the door open. He leaned against the doorframe in his closet and picked out multiple layers of clothes. He left his shoes at the front door and slipped them on as he opened the door to leave. Calling out a quick goodbye to Aika before stepping out into the freezing cold. 

When he arrived at Kenma’s home he knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door opened to a fresh-out-of-bed Kenma who had probably just woke up. 

“Aw sweetheart did I wake you?” He asked, grinning slightly. 

He mumbled a few noises before embracing Hinata. 

“Do you want to sleep for a little while longer while I just read or something?” He offered. 

Kenma turned around and nodded, leading Shoyo to his room and crawling back into bed. His head fell gently onto Shoyo’s lap and felt his entire body relax when Hinata started to give him head scratches. 

Both of them fell asleep, Kenma on Hinata’s lap and Shoyo sitting up with his head tilted back and mouth slightly open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this au for a while and I’m so happy to finally write about these characters.


End file.
